User blog:John1Thousand/My First One Minute Melee Tournament!
Hello everyone. After a break from the wiki on Death Battle and DBX, I have decided to make a tournament. However unlike some tournaments that have 16 or 32 combatants, this tournament will have 64! That's right, 64! All you need to do is send in 4 combatants per user. However I would like to have at least one or two per franchise. Also, this tournament, like TheOneLegend Tournament (P.S. go check it out, its amazing) all fights will end in K.O, because no one likes seeing their favorite characters die. I shall provide you all with an update when we hit 32 combatants. Please enter! The Combatants 1. Genji (Overwatch) (BakaLord) (Advanced) 2. Saxton Hale (Team Fortress 2) (BakaLord) (Eliminated) 3. Blake (RWBY) (BakaLord) (Eliminated) 4. Tetsunoshin (Tetsunoshin) (BakaLord) (Eliminated) 5. Danger Mouse (Danger Mouse) (Joshuakrasinski) (Eliminated) 6. The Meta (Red vs. Blue) (Joshuakrasinski) (Eliminated) 7. Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) (Joshuakrasinski) (Advanced) 8. Kitty Katswell (T.U.F.F. Puppy) (Joshuakrasinski) (Advanced) 9. Gwendolin (Odins Sphere) (ZMusok) (Eliminated) 10. Gaius (Tales of Xillia) (ZMusok) (Eliminated) 11. Maria Naruse (Testament of Sister New Devil) (ZMusok) (Eliminated) 12. Karma Akabane (Assassination Classroom) (Cropfist) (Advanced) 13. Enerjak (Sonic the Hedghehog) (Cropfist) (Advanced) 14. Harp Note (Mega Man) (Cropfist) (Eliminated) 15. Daroach (Kirby) (Cropfist) (Eliminated) 16. Mega Man X (Mega Man X) (TheOneLegend) (Advanced) 17. Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) (TheOneLegend) (Eliminated) 18. Anti-Venom (Marvel Comics) (TheOneLegend) (Eliminated) 19. Labrys (Persona 4: Arena) (TheOneLegend) (Advanced) 20. Daredevil (Marvel Comics) (Finnmcmissilecar) (Advanced) 21. Kano Sazanami (Magical Girl Raising Project) (Finnmcmissilecar) (Advanced) 22. Sakura Kasugano (Street Fighters) (Finnmcmissilecar) (Eliminated) 23. Hibari (Senran Kagura) (Finnmcmissilecar) (Advanced) 24. Hanzo (Overwatch) (John1Thousand) (Advanced) 25. Zasalamel (Soul Series) (ThunderbladeX) (Eliminated) 26. Porygon-Z (Pokemon) (ThunderbladeX) (Eliminated) 27. Spinal (Killer Instinct) (ThunderbladeX) (Advanced) 28. Starscream (Transformers) (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) (Eliminated) 29. Omega (Sonic) (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) (Eliminated) 30. Scarecrow (DC Comics) (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) (Eliminated) 31. Darkrai (Pokémon) (Agent Alaska The Suave Gentleman) (Eliminated) 32. Connor Kenway (Assassin's Creed) (John1Thousand) (Advanced) 33. Shinji Kido (Kamen Rider Ryuki) (ShadowKaras) (Advanced) 34. Yamcha (DBZ) (ShadowKaras) (Advanced) 35. Homura Akemi (Puella Magi Madoka Magica) (ShadowKaras) (Eliminated) 36. Jetstream Sam (Metal Gear Rising) (ShadowKaras) (Eliminated) 37. Corvo Attano (Dishonored) (J) (Eliminated) 38. Obito Uchiha (Naruto) (J) (Advanced) 39. Etrigan (DC Comics) (J) (Advanced) 40. Cenarius (Warcraft) (J) (Advanced) 41. Roy (Fire Emblem) (Roymaster11) (Advanced) 42. Shulk (Xenoblade) (Roymaster11) (Eliminated) 43. Joseph Joestar (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) (Roymaster11) (Advanced) 44. Hana (Fire Emblem) (Bloodstarz22) (Advanced) 45. Mega Monkey (SheZow) (Bloodstarz22) (Advanced) 46. Princess Daisy (Mario) (Bloodstarz22) (Eliminated) 47. Reala (Nights) (Bloodstarz22) (Advanced) 48. Maka (Soul Eater) (John1Thousand) (Eliminated) 49. Broly (Dragon Ball Z) (Shakaboy) (Eliminated) 50. Captain Falcon (F-Zero) (Shakaboy) (Advanced) 51. Biggie Cheese (The Barnyard) (RoaringRexe) (Eliminated) 52. Caboose (Red vs. Blue) (TheSoulofMelemele) (Advanced) 53. Claus (Earthbound) (Pikart767) (Eliminated) 54. Edgeworth (Pheonix Wright) (Pikart767) (Advanced) 55. Lance (Voltron) (Pikart767) (Eliminated) 56. Yagyu (Senran Kagura) (Sharon Shing Huang) (Advanced) 57. Mulan (Disney) (Sharon Shing Huang) (Advanced) 58. Kazane Aoba (Keijo) (Sharon Shing Huang) (Eliminated) 59. Finn (Storm Hawks) (Sharon Shing Huang) (Advanced) 60. Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) (Shakaboy) (Advanced) 61. Danny Phantom (Danny Phantom) (AntonioE777) (Eliminated) 62. Bayonetta (Bayonetta) (AntonioE777) (Advanced) 63. Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) (AntonioE777) (Eliminated) 64. Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) (John1Thousand) (Advanced) Category:Blog posts